Soulmate
by Trinimex
Summary: In this story, Elena is still human and still torn as to which Salvatore brother she truly loves and wants to spend her life with. Bonnie has a solution though, a 'Soulmate Spell'.


_I was cleaning up my laptop when I found this. I wrote it a while back and never posted it. I am sharing it with you all now and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks._

_Elena is still human. Klaus has been desiccated by Bonnie's spell and Stefan and Damon are driving his body away from town to hide it somewhere it cannot be found._

"So...have you made your decision on which Salvatore you want to walk into the sunset with? Caroline questioned Elena as she, Bonnie and Elena sat at a booth at the Mystic Grill, waiting for their meal to be delivered.

"It's not that easy guys." Elena spoke staring down at the table. She knew her friends wanted an easy answer, but she just did not have one. The truth was that she loved and needed them both.

She tried to explain herself. "I fell in love with Stefan instantly. After my parents died, I was sad and unhappy and lonely. But Stefan... Stefan gave me hope that life would get better. He gave me something to look forward to, a reason to carry on. I love him, and I know he loves me... and I know his love will always be good for me...but..."

"But Nothing Elena!" Caroline interrupted. "You said it your self, Stefan's love will always be good for you, so why is there even a choice to make. It should be Stefan... it should Always be Stefan."

"But it's not Caroline!" Elena raised her voice to put a stop to Caroline's 'team Stefan rant.' "I know you guys don't like Damon. I get it, he's been a terrible person, I know that better than anyone... but.." Elena paused bracing herself for the words that were about to leave her lips, and the implications of what they mean for her, and even for her friends. "But I love him. I love Damon."

As predicted both Bonnie and Caroline's face tightened uncomfortably.

"Somewhere along the line, I fell in love with Damon, and I just don't know how to make myself stop loving him." Elena spoke again to a silent table. " When I am away from him and with Stefan...I can almost convince myself nothing has changed... that Stefan and I are the same two people who fell in love a year ago... But we're not. Because when I am with Damon... no one else exist.. Damon... he consumes me, and no matter what he has done, and how much I don't want to love him... I can't cut him out of my heart."

Again the table was silent. Elena knew her friends weren't happy with what she just confessed to them. Truth be told, she was not very happy about it either... but it was the truth and she was done denying it.

After another minute of silence, Bonnie spoke. "Well... it's not like I did not see this coming. "

That surprised both Elena and Caroline.

"What do you mean you saw this coming? " Caroline asked in outrage.

"Yeah Bonnie, I don't understand. Even I did not even see me falling for Damon as a possibility." Elena added on.

"Elena.. think about it." Bonnie spoke in a surprisingly calm voice. " Damon was bad from the very start. He hurt Caroline, killed and turned Vicki, he attacked and almost killed me and he killed Stefan's oldest and best friend Lexi, on Stefan's birthday. For all those things, anyone of us would have wanted Damon dead. But not you. When Stefan wanted to kill him, you begged Stefan to spare Damon's life.

On your impromptu trip to Georgia which was all sorts of wrong by the way, Lexi's boyfriend had wanted revenge for what Damon did to Lexi. According to your story, Lee was going to kill Damon but you begged for his life. You fed Lee some line about "_when its real you can't walk away_." and you got him to spare Damon's life even though Damon pretty much had it coming and everyone would have been a lot happier with him gone.

Founders day last year. When the council rounded up all the vampires and tried to burn them in your dad's old office, you were willing to run into a burning building to save Damon. I have no doubt in my mind that if Damon died in that fire, you would not have easily forgiven me for lying to you and not de-spelling the Gilbert device.

I mean come on Elena! Even when Damon killed Jeremy, the _very next day_ you were literally jumping through fire to stop me from killing him. Even when you 'claimed' to hate him you were willing to risk your own life for his." Bonnie paused before continuing with a smirk on her face. "You know what I think. I think you've been in love with Damon all along. It just took Stefan going away to make you realize it. I think part of me has been expecting this from you, since that day you stopped me from killing him."

"That's not true" Elena cried though she knew she lacked conviction. "I didn't stop you from killing Damon, just to save Damon, Bonnie; I did it to save you too."

"I know." Bonnie answered knowingly.

"And no matter what Stefan said. he needed his brother. Killing Damon would have broken Stefan. I had to stop him." Elena argued.

"I know."

"And with Lee... two wrongs don't make a right. I had to stop him." Elena pleaded her defense again.

"I know that too. But I also know that those were not the only reason you saved Damon's life. You love him. You loved him even back then. And it was real, because no matter what horrible thing Damon did, you could not walk away."

Again the table was silent. The waiter brought their food over, but neither of the girls bothered to touch their burger and fries.

After a while at staring at their food, Caroline had had enough. "So is that it? You choose Damon? After everything that has happen... everything you feel for Stefan, you are going to choose Damon."

"No... I don't know... maybe..." Elena wailed. "I don't want to lose either of them. I don't know who to choose. I have no idea who I am supposed to be with, and I don't want to choose wrong . Once I make a choice, whatever I have with the other brother would be over. I am afraid, that I would choose wrong and then end up spending the rest of my life with one brother while secretly loving the other.

Smiling sadly at her friend Caroline spoke, "I guess I can understand you dilemma, but it's not fair to them Elena. You are going to have to choose soon, because this situation cannot continue for much longer. The Elena- Salvatore brothers love triangle is bad for everyone in this town." Caroline muttered before turning their conversation back to prom.

Chapter 2.

"Hi Bonnie." Elena answered her phone later that night. After her conversation with the girls at lunch, Elena had not really felt like doing much so she came home and spent the rest of the day moping in bed.

"Elena. I think I have found the solution to your problem. Come over to my house ASAP."

"Bonnie I'm not really in the moo..." Elena trailed off annoyed that Bonnie had already hung up on her. "I guess I am going over to Bonnie's then." Elena spoke to her empty room before slipping her shoes on and leaving a note for Jeremy.

When she got to Bonnie's house, she noticed Caroline's car parked outside. Elena was tempted to turn around and go home, since she was not in the mood for another 'Damon intervention' but then...she was already here, and she knew she could not avoid her friends for long.

"Ok Bonnie, I'm here, What's the solution to my problem?" Elena asked when she entered Bonnie's house, her voice showing her tiredness.

"A spell." Bonnie answered triumphantly.

"A spell?"

"Yes, after lunch, I came back home, and started going through my Gram's grimoire to see if there was any spell that would help you make the right choice for your future. And... I found one. It's a soulmate spell. It's supposed to show you who your soulmate it. The person you are destined to be joined to for eternity.

"Your Grams had a soulmate spell all this time, and she never shared it with you?" Elena asked in surprise.

"It was listed under dangerous spells. Apparently, the spell shows you your soulmate, by linking you and your soulmate together for a couple of seconds before releasing you both again. Its listed as dangerous because once you have been linked to your soulmate, you feel the loss of them once the spell is over. You would never be happy with anyone else but your soulmate... and if that person is not someone you already know, you will feel driven to seek that person out, wherever in the world they might be. The same goes for your soulmate towards you.

The spell is considered evil because in the past, witches have abandoned their spouses, children...entire family seeking out their spell revealed soul-mates. Others have spent all their living and all their lives, travelling the world to find the person the spell shown them."

"Ok..."

"It gets worse. Once you and your soulmate have been linked, you will feel depressed and incomplete if you and your soul mate are apart. The depression gets really bad. There are cases in the which the witch or their spell revealed soulmate, killed themselves because they would rather die than live without the other person. This also happens in the event that the person's soulmate is dead. He or she gets so depressed, knowing that they are doomed to walk the earth alone, that in most cases they take their own lives. "

"Yikes"

"Yeah... this is why the spell is considered dangerous; because once you know who your soul mate is, you can never "un-know" them. Up till that point one can actually have a happy life with someone else. But after it... well its an all or nothing spell."

"And you want to do that to Elena!"Caroline interjected. "This is a terrible idea."

"I know its risky... but lets face it, if Elena has a soulmate, he's going to be one of the Salvatore brothers and then she will finally be able to choose." Bonnie defended herself.

"And if he isn't a Salvatore?"

"Then Elena can walk away from both of them without her heart breaking in the process."

"Yes but then she would be stuck wondering the world for her mystery soulmate." Caroline argued again.

"Yes... but I am a witch... Damon and Stefan are vampires...and we live in the age of twitter and facebook. I am sure we will be able to find her soulmate wherever he is on this earth." Bonnie answered soothingly.

"And you think either Damon or Stefan would be willing to help Elena find her soulmate if he isn't one of them?" Caroline doubtfully.

"They both love her, so yes they will help." Bonnie insisted.

"This is ridiculous! Come on guys, you want a solution to Elena's problems, let me compel the truth out of her. I will ask her under compulsion which Salvatore she really wants to be with and her subconscious would tell me. "

"I don't want to be compelled Caroline... Especially not by you. Everyone here in this room knows your team Stefan. How do I know you won't compel me to choose Stefan instead of Damon.

"You think I will compel you to choose Stefan?" Caroline asked in outrage.

Bonnie and Elena responded by giving her a knowing look.

"Ok fine, I might compel you to choose Stefan only because I KNOW that you two are soulmates. Stefan... Stefan is Perfect for you while Damon... Damon is just a sleazy distraction. "

"See and that's why I can't trust you to compel me. I don't want my mind to be under anyone's control, even yours Caroline."

"Well then we are back to having no solution because there is no way I am going to let you go through with Bonnie's spell."

"Why not?"

"Seriously? Did you not hear all those bad stuff about depression... abandoning your friends and family...killing yourself."

"I did. And I understand." Elena answered quietly. "The thing is, I think I already know who my soul mate is. I already know the man who deep down I want to be with. I just want to make sure I am making the right choice. Bonnie's spell can show me the right choice."

"If you tell me you think your soul mate is Damon I am going to puke." Caroline responded bitterly.

"I am not saying who I think he is. I just want to know if I am making the right choice. I think Bonnie's spell can help me do that."

"It can, and I promise Elena, you would be safe. If neither Stefan or Damon is your soulmate, then I promise I will help you find him. " Bonnie promised sincerely.

"Ok... let's do it."

"This is a bad idea." Caroline warned again.

"But its going to happen." Elena insisted.

"Fine, but if this blows up in our face, don't blame me."

The spell turned out a lot simpler to do than anyone thought. They were all sitting in Bonnie's living room with the grimoire open in front of Bonnie and a mirror lying on the middle of the coffee table. Bonnie was chanting something in Latin, and afterwards when she finished, all Elena would have to do, is look into the mirror and then she would see the person she was meant to spent eternity with.

She still was not sure she needed this spell. She knew deep down in her heart who she was truly in love with, and who she wanted to spend forever with. But...being with Damon was a risk... and even though Elena knew in her heart that she loved him... really loved him... she did not want to risk her heart on him incase he broke it, so she was doing this spell.

Caroline was sitting on the arm-chair next to Bonnie and she was still pouting and mad. It made Elena wonder if Caroline already knew the truth about who it was Elena wanted to choose. Caroline had said that she was convinced that Stefan was Elena's soulmate... yet if that was the case, why was she so mad about this spell... it did not make any sense, which probably meant that Caroline was lying.

"Ok Elena, its time. Look into the mirror and tell me who you see." Bonnie instructed Elena.

Elena only paused for a second before leaning over the coffee table to look in the mirror.

Smiling at the instant joy that filled her heart, Elena wiped the happy tears from her eyes. Bonnie was right...the spell did connect your souls. Elena hd never felt so complete as she did in this moment. She felt like she could face anything with this person by her side. When the image faded and the link was severed, Elena felt that too... but it did not hurt so much because she knew that man. And she knew without a doubt that he was turning around this very minute to come home and be with her.

"Who was it Elena?" Caroline asked sliding off her chair to kneel next to Elena.

"I knew it was him.." Elena answered through her happy tears. "I wanted it to be him..." she spoke again and Caroline's face fell.

"Damon." Caroline answered... not even needing Elena's confirmation.

"Yes... yes... it was Damon. He is my soulmate. He is the one that completes me. He is the one I ..." Elena was interrupted by her phone ringing. Knowing who it would be, she slid it open and answered her phone with a breathy "Damon."

"Elena are you ok? Is everything alright?" Damon asked on the other line, his voice loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Yes... yes I am fine. How are you... where are you?" Elena asked not caring that her friends were listening in on her call.

"I am actually on my way back to you. I don't know why... or how... But I suddenly feel a need to come home to you. Stefan is pissed at me of course, since we still have Klaus's desiccated body to deal with... but I can't stay away. I NEED to be with you. "

"I know.. and I understand. I need to be with you too Damon. Please come home to me. I love you." Elena cried happily into the phone, and smiled when she heard Damon catch his breath. She had never said those words to him before.

"I love you too Elena. Sit tight babe, I am coming home to you." With that Elena ended the call and snatched up her bag.

"I have to get home and wait for him... I am sorry for bailing but I need to go be with him now. I will see you both tomorrow. " Elena spoke speeding out of Bonnie's house.

Caroline and Bonnie looked at her speedy departure with open mouths.

"This is all your fault Bonnie. I told you not to do this spell." Caroline accused.

"Sorry... but at least now we know we have to accept this. She loves him, and needs him. If we are her friends, we will be there for her."

"Fine... but I hate this. And I hate this stupid mirror." Caroline slammed her fist into the mirror only to freeze as she looked at the reflection in the broken glass."...Klaus!"

The end.


End file.
